


Anyone In This Thread Smoke Weed,

by FOUNTAINGARDENS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOUNTAINGARDENS/pseuds/FOUNTAINGARDENS
Summary: tfw you and your friends suddenly start rping as random characters from the dangan ronpa series just because one of them tweeted "I'll start tweeting everything while using komaeda sprites"





	Anyone In This Thread Smoke Weed,

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely not beta'd so do not expect anything...perfect, IT'S A SHITPOST.
> 
> also this THING features some other people who are my friends and myself, I'm so sorry.

Komaeda walks in ??? the room.

Ouma was in the room, just chilling. “Komaeda!” they said as the other came in the room.

Komaeda said nothing and opened his arms.

Ouma walks up to Komaeda until they’re pretty close to each other. “Hug me, Komaeda-chan!” said Ouma excitedly. Nobody questioned why Ouma knew Komaeda’s name even if they never met before.

Komaeda does the chin hands to think to himself, but quickly opened his arms once again.

_Ouma felt betrayed._

“Komaeda-chan... are you gonna leave me hanging like this?”

“My arms were open for a hug! You just can't tell because my elbows are broken!” said Komaeda as he put his hands up to his mouth to shout, despite the fact the two were already close enough to hear each other.

“Geez, if your elbows are broken, you’re prolly gonna be a terrible hugger! Guess it’s up to me, then!” roasted Ouma.

For the 999th time, Komaeda opened his arms, now determined to be hugged “Hug me!”

With no hesitation, Ouma hugged Komaeda. “(ouma glomps you! x3) I’m gonna squeeze you so hard that your belly’s gonna burst!”

Komaeda was shocked “ ** _This isn’t fun anymore._** ”

Ouma breaks off the hug and looks genuinely worried at the other one “I was just kidding, Komaeda-chan! I’m totally murderphobic™, and i don’t wanna hurt anyone either!”

“GOOD.” Shouted Komaeda once again, still, when he didn’t need to. Ouma was right there.

“But you, Komaeda-chan... if it’s for your beloved hope, you don’t even care about taking people’s lives, do you?” suddenly said Ouma, when he didn’t need to. The mood was just fine as it was.

“Sorry, Ouma, I never played SDR2™! I don't know what you're talking about!” shouted Komaeda, for the 10000th time. We didn’t need this, still, nor did Ouma.

“IAPAPCPPOCOKXJAOSOXKAODLFOOSPFOCOOEO9220/818289:0,&2@:9:988//&,&929/9:9/9:&2@9:@49:mdkdlqoOooq*]*\\*£|¥¥.£.Opeo” said Mae, in some way, or another.

Suddenly there’s a loud bang. Hinata broke the door from slamming it that hard.

“ **LEAVE.** ” shouted Hinata. Nobody knows why everyone is shouting by this point.

“OR WHAT UGLY.” shouted Komaeda back as he looked straight to Hinata, and opened his arms, _again._

“ ** _OR IM GOING TO FUCKING LOSE MY SHIT, PLEASE, LEAVE. I DONT KNOW WHO THE OTHER ONE IS BUT PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE._** ” Shouted Hinata, again. Hinata was mad, his breasts were sore, because he was dissociating hardcore.

After what Hinata said, Komaeda was nowhere to be found. He just, disappeared.

“THANK GOD” said Al and Mae, as they were watching this scene from another dimension.

Hinata looked back to the smaller person, who now looked really excited. “Hinata-chan! My savior!”

The boy was now concerned, and didn’t know what the hell to do. “You're welcome. I still don't know who you are and how you know my name, and that concerns me.”

Ouma did their signature anime pose™ and replied. “My name is Shuuichi Saihara, and I’m a fairy from another world who knows everything. Don’t worry about it!” It was, sadly, a lie.

“…That sounds like a god damn lie but I'll take it, small fairy.” Replied Hinata.

It was a peaceful day.

Hinata possibly astral projected himself because shortly after he was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, Hagakure was there. “Hey guys”

Suddenly, Komaeda was back. He didn’t look happy.

Suddenly, Saihara was _also_ there “Sorry to barge in but, who are you guys.” Said Saihara, in hopes of trying to understand the situation with Komaeda, Ouma, and now Hagakure.

As Saihara said that, Hagakure looked at Saihara confused and put a hand on his huge ass hair.

“Don’t worry about them, Saihara-chan! Smoke weed with me!” said Ouma cheerfully.

Hagakure stepped in, possibly offended, but still looked happy. “No come with me instead! I’m the only guy here with feet”

Saihara points at his feet “I have those too, you know.”

“Not for long after I’m done with you shuichithan bartholomew saihara! You will never see the light of day!” Hagakure shouted as he dramatically pointed to Saihara.

“Hand’s off of my Saihara-chan!” shouted ouma as he stepped in the conversation. Very bold!

“HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL O—” Hagakure wasn’t able to finish what he said because he simply disappeared out of nowhere. It was shocking to everyone to the point Saihara didn’t know what exactly to say.

“Eh? Ehh? Uuue? Uue? Ue?” was all Saihara managed to say.

Ouma tapped his shoulder, and he looked at the other. “Still up to smoking weed?”

“Wh—OUMA-KUN NO. Do I need to call the police?!”

Ouma was ready for that response and he smoothly replied “I’d rather let the detective take me into custody, instead…”

Suddenly Kirigiri was in-between them. “Hi.”

“Not you. I’m gay.” Said Ouma

“Ok, bye” said Kirigiri as she left the same way as she appeared.

Ouma looks back to Saihara as soon as Kirigiri was gone “Now, saihara-chan, where were we? Are you gonna handcuff me? Tie me up?”

“heyWait” said Mae, as he was suddenly now there with the other two.

Saihara screamed, he didn’t know who that was.

“Why are you yelling? I’m gonna get away if you don’t hurry!” said Ouma, with confidence.

“JUST GO” said Mae to Ouma.

“You don’t need to tell me that, Mae-chan. I know better than anyone else that no one wants me around.” The mood shifted as soon as Ouma said that to the stranger.

Saihara thought it was the best idea to change topic and leave the place “GOOD IDEA, MAE-SAN.” He said while first looking at the stranger, and back to Ouma “NOW OUMA-KUN. Let's leave this nice person alone, and hang out somewhere else and have some tea maybe instead. Also it's ok, you're valid, Ouma-kun, so let's just go...”

“Could it be..?” Ouma’s eyes sparkled “My beloved is asking me out on a date? I’m so shocked the highlights fell out of my hair...”

“I DON’T KNOW IF THIS IS A DATE BUT! We should be nice and leave...ALSO WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THAT NOW TOO, I GUESS.” Saihara was so confused as he said that.

While Saihara was distracted, Ouma changed up his hair and put it in two small ponytails “Too late! It’s a a date! I even fixed my hair up all nice! You’re gonna let me hold your hand, right?” Ouma’s eyes kept sparkling, they really hoped to hold hands with him.

“AH. Uh. Sure. JUST THIS TIME...” Saihara said. He was now blushing.

Ouma was really happy, and right after Saihara approved the idea, they held the boy’s hand and went out of wherever they were.

It was now truly a peaceful day.

 

* * *

 

 

In the other dimension, Al, Mae, and Jas were dissociating but everything went fine at the end. Meanwhile, Florian was living the time of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this whole thing, thank you so much but also, i'm so sorry.


End file.
